


吃醋

by huakaiweiwen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huakaiweiwen/pseuds/huakaiweiwen





	吃醋

凌晨三点的风有些冷。小白裹紧了自己的风衣，拒绝了发小要送他上楼的想法，顶着一身的酒气与杂乱的香水味，哼着不知名的歌，摇摇晃晃地消失在了小区楼里。  
他有些艰难地把钥匙从兜里掏出来，试了几次，钥匙都无法插入锁孔，他嘟囔了句什么，靠在门上好一会，咧开嘴笑了——明明是指纹锁，用什么钥匙。那这个钥匙是做什么的呢？嗯，做什么的呢……不管了，进去了再说。  
指纹锁也试了好几次，终于，“滴”地一声，门开了。  
小白有些费力地推开门，嘴里叨念着：“哼，连你也欺负我，小心我把你换掉。”  
这哀怨的小语气，配上他那有些晕开的小丑妆，莫名的有些滑稽。  
“唔……”  
就在关门的那个瞬间，一个人冲了进来，捂住了他的口鼻，将他压在玄关的墙上，还顺手关上了门。  
压住他的那个人似乎很了解他，不轻不重地压着，恰到好处的力道，让他无法动弹，也无法开口。他挣扎了几下，都被对方摁得死死的。他就闻到对方指间传来的香烟味，仿佛很熟悉，好像在哪里闻到过，但酒精在惊吓的催发下，把他的脑子烧成了糨糊，开始罢工了。  
身后是那个人的体温，透过并不是很厚实的衣料，烧灼了他的皮肤，有那么一瞬间他想起了他的哥哥。可是他的哥哥并不在他身边呀。对，哥哥，背后的这个人不是哥哥……虽然是糨糊，好歹也是分出了情况的危急，在大脑的指挥下，他开始疯狂的挣扎，可是无济于事。“是我。”对方温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳边，带裹挟着甜甜的思念，让他忽然身体一软，差点瘫软了，尚好有人在背后摁着，不然非得躺倒在地下。  
虽然，朱一龙表明了自己的身份，但并没有放开他的意思。反倒更放肆地用舌尖舔舐着他的耳廓……  
“唔，哥哥。”  
小白不喜欢这样的姿势，这样他看不到他的哥哥， 可是他没办法挣扎。他被哥哥钳制在一个极小的可腾挪范围……他的双手被反剪他的身后，被哥哥用皮带束缚，无法用手。这时，朱一龙才放开对小白的钳制。双手一用力，就把小白沾满了不属于他的味道的白色连体衣给撕，开，了！紧接着就是一阵掰扯，小白可就成了一只只穿了条花内裤的小白鼠了。  
“龙哥，你干什么？！”突如其来的冷意，让小白脑中的酒精忽然就醒了。他看着面前这个戴着口罩和帽子，穿着大衣的男人，有点生气。凭什么不声不响回来，还这样对他，他又没有做错什么。  
朱一龙一愣，看着面前这个被自己扒了个精光的小白，内心的愧疚感油然而生。他是被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，被怒火控制了理智，被欲望控制了行为，但是他从来没有想过 要伤害他。  
“对不起。小白，我……我……”他手忙脚乱地为小白解开束缚住他手的皮带，看着他的手已被勒红，内心中的愧疚感更盛。  
“你的手……你在外面等了很久吗？”小白在解开束缚的过程中发现朱一龙的手冰得不行，根本就是没有正常抚触他的温暖。  
当朱一龙将外套脱下披在他身上的时候，他才发现对方里头仅穿了一件薄薄的长袖。就穿成这样，呆在门外，只为了等他回来……此时的小白早就把刚才的那点不快抛在的脑后。他一把抱住面前的那个人，试图用自己的体温温暖对方。  
孰料，被朱一龙一把抱住，带进了浴室。  
“放我下来，我自己会走。你这样抱着我 ，我的光辉形象何存？”小白一边挣扎，一边又舍不得从朱一龙的怀里下来，毕竟，聚少离多的日子长得很，就算是能通过网络联系又如何，谁也不知道对方屏幕后发生了什么。他不想去想，也不敢多想，毕竟这样的关系要是真的哪天曝光了，他一定会站在风口浪尖为他的哥哥抵挡住所有的舆论，他的哥哥那么好，他舍不得让他受任何的苦。  
“你身体的每一寸 我都看过，还不让我抱了？”  
“好，哥哥，你最近说话有进步哦……啊，不对，你把我抱进浴室做什么呢？”  
“给你个惊喜。”朱一龙说着就把他的帽子和口罩摘了下来。  
“啊……”小白看着同样也化着小丑妆的朱一龙，内心欢喜得无法形容。他从来没有想过有一天竟然会有人如此用心地哄他，几乎跨过大半个中国，不远千里，只为让他看一眼。  
他吻住了他的唇，像平日里他吻他那般轻柔，他搂着他的脖子，这一吻只关爱情，无关情欲。  
良久，两个人终于分开了，朱一龙抬手揉了揉小白的头发，说道：“洗个热水澡吧，等会别着凉了。”说完，就忙前忙后地为小白放热水，试水温。  
眼见着浴缸里的水要放满了，小白一个坏心眼忽然抱住朱一龙的腰，翻进了浴缸。“哗啦”一声，浴缸里的水几乎快溢出来了。两个1米8以上的人挤在一个的浴缸里，顿时让本来看着挺大的空间突然就逼仄了起来。两个人本来穿的衣服就少，再加上这一出，非得是两人一起洗不可了。  
朱一龙看着面前这个得意洋洋的小白，之前在因为愧疚压下去的醋意再次涌满心头。他打从心底里知道那个男粉的事情跟小白压根儿就没有任何关系，但不知 为什么，他就是不开心，他想要让小白知道，他其实是在吃醋。可是他一向的表情管理相当得体，加上小白这粗壮的脑神经和超长的反射弧，这件事除非他亲自说出口，依着现在的情况，可能这辈子都没可能让小白知道 了。  
想到那个男粉，朱一龙的心情顿时就糟糕了起来。他狠狠地吻住那个人儿的唇角，细细地品尝着只属于他的味道，就是不进一步。小白等着有点心急了，扣住哥哥的后脑勺，第一次主动地吻了上去，这一吻便是天雷勾动地火，再也拦不住了。  
两个人相互贪婪地汲取对方的津液，像是两条失水的鱼一般，相濡以沫。两具年轻的躯体交缠在一起，贴合的毫无间隙。  
朱一龙略带微凉的手抚上了小白这具年轻的躯体，慢慢地，掐住胸前的茱萸，不轻不重的揉捏着，还时不时地用指尖弹弹那因为触摸而立起的顶端，引起身下躯体的一阵战栗。小白也不甘示弱，将手伸进了那个人的衣服里。但是湿嗒嗒的衣物阻碍了他的抚触。他将哥哥的衣服脱去，吻上了哥哥胸前的茱萸。温润的触感，令他忍不住呻吟出声。小白趁此机会将他的裤子褪去……  
朱一龙捧起小白的脸，两张糊满油彩的脸各自映入对方的眼。  
“小白，想我吗？”  
朱一龙这句问话出口，自己的耳尖脖子，肉眼可见地红了起来。但是，他那略带点情欲的低沉声音，让小白的心跟着一颤一颤的。  
朱一龙看着小丑妆在小白的脸上晕开了，青一块，紫一块的，难看极了。他伸手拿过放在浴缸架上的卸妆油，给小白卸起妆来。轻柔的手法，让对方觉得自己像是被呵护在手心的珍宝。小白也就着他哥哥的手，弄了点油，抹在开始卸妆。  
浴室里除了浴缸在放水的声音之外，就只剩下两个人之间的呼吸声。两个人的呼吸越靠越近，最后交融在一起。这个吻，轻轻的，软软的，充满了情欲……呼吸渐促，两个人相互抚摸着对方的年轻的躯体，这不是两个人第一次的如此深入地接触，都对对方的敏感点深有了解。这一系列动作下来，无异于是在对方的身体上点火。  
“哥哥，你……”  
小白刚想说什么，就被哥哥的嘴给堵上了。他感觉到哥哥的手慢慢地往下移。直到，他的手抚上了那火热的阴茎。哥哥慢慢地吻过他的唇角，鬓边，啃咬着他的耳垂，沿着下颔线吻上了他曾经长满玫瑰花刺的下巴，然后是喉节，胸部，小腹，接着就是他的私处。温热的呼吸透过那层薄薄的布料，让小白有些难耐地扭动着他的下半身。  
“哥哥……”小白轻呼着他的名字。他期待与他的哥哥，他的情人发生更深入的关系，他想要与他灵肉结合。  
而他的哥哥，拉过他的手，放在他自己的阴茎上，一字一句地说：“来，我想看。”  
朱一龙在房事上向来都是占据着主导地位的那一方，但从来都没有要求过他当他的面做出如此羞耻的事，他竟然让他在他的面前打飞机，这……  
“乖，听话……”朱一龙俯身在他的耳边慢慢地说，像是在挑逗，也像是在诱哄，“你想像着，那是我的手，抓住了你的阴茎，轻轻地上下撸动。还有我的唇，我的呼吸，我的手……”  
随着朱一龙的每一个吐字，小白像是被蛊惑了一般，自己撸着自己的阴茎，身后的那个小穴也随着对方的呼吸，感受了到了某种炙热的空虚和渴望。  
朱一龙看着小白在他的目光下，在他的唆使下自撸，因为极度的羞耻，让他整个身体都染成了粉红色，配上他一脸的情欲，极度靡艳，让他的眼神一暗。  
“哗”地一声，小白在某个迷醉的瞬间，就被朱一龙翻了个身。朱一龙迫不急待地将他的花内裤给扒了下来，伸手握住小白的阴茎，一口咬在了小白的背上。痛并快乐着，让小白呻吟出声。他毫无顾忌地用手指慢慢探入那空虚的小穴里，感受着对方的渴望，他透过那层层的内壁，在里头扣挖抽插，另一只手在把玩着小白的性器。前后快感的不一致让小白 觉得身体的空虚越发严重了，他需要更多，他需要更粗更长的东西来让他释放，让他得到更多的快感。  
“哥哥，我要……”  
“你要什么？嗯？”  
“我要你……进入我的身体……”  
“好。”  
朱一龙不再按捺自己的情欲，提枪上阵，挤入那窄小的穴道。小白的身体虽然说并不是第一次接纳哥哥那天赋异禀的分身，但每次进入都会有一段时间的不适与撕裂感，让他惊叫出声。但是很快，他的身体又因为被涨满而想要更多……他扭动着他的腰，一前一后，没一会儿，就被哥哥拦腰抱住，禁锢在他的身下。  
哥哥让他好好扶着浴缸的边沿，方才扶稳，就感受到来自后方的强攻。哥哥一边抽插着，一边用撸动着他的阴茎，还有一只手伸出手指伸进他的嘴里，让他吮吸着，还不断模拟阴茎的进出一般。三个部位的快感，让他被酒精麻痹的感观被刺激了，一阵阵的快感像是潮水一般，将他淹没。在经历了惊吓，挑逗，自撸，和快感的刺激之后，小白在哥哥的一阵强势抽动下缴械投降了。  
小白的射精带动着后穴，将他的肉棒绞得死紧。也让他感受到了一种紧致的舒爽，差点也让他也射了出来。小白的阴茎抖了抖，将最后一点射了出来。朱一龙也将他的分身从他那紧致的小穴抽了出来。  
他有条不紊地关上水，将瘫软的小白从水中捞起，拉过一旁放置的浴巾，将小白擦干。然后，让他的双腿盘在自己腰间，对准小穴，重重一压。充实感再一次充盈了全身。  
乍然的充实感，让他刚高潮过后敏感的身体，忽然又燥热起来。他不安分地扭动着身体，试图获得更多的快感和愉悦。  
朱一龙满意地看着面前这个男人的表现，无不在彰显着自己的能力……什么见鬼的150KG握力，什么该死的男粉，什么要命的爱情，都比不过现在在自己身下曲意承欢的人儿。他会笑，会哭，会为他欢喜，为他难过，为他愤愤不平，为他做了很多人都不愿意做的事情，为他……这样的人儿啊，他不想放手？  
他紧紧抱着他，火热的肉棒在小穴里跳动，随着他的迈步，不断地在里头摩擦着……  
他将身下的人儿靠在洗手台上，越过他的的身体，看镜子里的自己，依然年轻的眉目里，溢满了柔情和情欲，寡淡疏离的双眼里，现在写满了一个人的身影……  
他再次抱紧在小白那略显瘦弱的身板，转了个身，小白依然在他的怀中，只是这次，面向镜子的人是小白。小白看着镜子里的自己，满面潮红，微微张开的红唇里断断续续地逸散出零碎的呻吟……  
“真是要命的小妖精。”  
不知是不是因为小白看到镜子里妖娆娇媚的自己，后穴绞得死紧，但是这种紧致的快感是之前任何一次做爱都无可比拟的。他爱死了这种感觉。他的吻狂乱得洒在小白的脸上，他的爱，他的心，他的所有的一切，他都想掏给面前这个人……  
他疯狂地在窄小的甬道里进出，两人的交合处泛起白色的泡沫，因为刚射过一次的阴茎在这疯狂的抽送中，再次颤颤巍巍地立了起来，跃跃欲试。  
“小白，我爱你。”  
伴随着朱一龙的这一声告白，朱一龙用力一送，嘶吼一声，将积蓄已久的精液全部送入小白的体内。灼热的精液刺激着他的肠道，连带着阴茎再一次射出了稀薄的精液。  
喘息良久，朱一龙看向自己怀里的人儿，这人儿早就不知在什么时候失去了知觉。他摇了摇头，认命地为他清理身体，然后轻轻地将他放躺在床上，为他掖好被子。不舍地看着这昏睡的人儿，心都要化了。他多想这样陪着他，陪着他到天荒地老，可是，各有前程，在不同的地方向着自己的目标努力。  
朱一龙看了看时间，已经不早了，早就已经过了他预定要离开的时间，他从衣柜里拿出一套衣服穿上，看向床上那个小小的人儿，犹豫了下，拿起小白地手机，向工作室发了条消息。他再一次走近床边端详着在睡梦中欢笑的人儿，轻轻地吻了他的额头，轻声说：“万圣节快乐，宝贝儿。我爱你。”


End file.
